pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1941 in literature
The year 1941 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Frank Herbert marries Flora Parkinson. *F. Scott Fitzgerald's unfinished work, The Last Tycoon, is edited and published by Edmund Wilson. New books *Margery Allingham - Traitor's Purse *William Attaway - Blood on the Forge *Frans Gunnar Bengtsson - The Long Ships (part 1) *Maurice Blanchot - Thomas l'obscure *Pearl S. Buck - China Sky *James M. Cain - Mildred Pierce *John Dickson Carr **''The Case of the Constant Suicides'' **''Death Turns the Tables'' **''Seeing is Believing'' (as by Carter Dickson) *Joyce Cary - Herself Surprised *Agatha Christie **''Evil Under the Sun'' **''N or M?'' *A.J. Cronin - The Keys of the Kingdom *L. Sprague de Camp - Lest Darkness Fall (Complete novel) *August Derleth - Someone in the Dark *Walter D. Edmonds - The Matchlock Gun *F. Scott Fitzgerald - The Last Tycoon *Katheryn Campbell Graham - Under the Cottonwood *Robert A. Heinlein - Methuselah's Children *James Hilton - Random Harvest *C.S. Lewis - The Screwtape Letters *Janet Lewis - The Wife of Martin Guerre *Robert McCloskey - Make Way for Ducklings *Hugh MacLennan - Barometer Rising *W. Somerset Maugham - Up at the Villa *Oscar Micheaux - The Wind From Nowhere *Vladimir Nabokov - The Real Life of Sebastian Knight *Flann O'Brien - An Béal Bocht *E. Phillips Oppenheim - The Shy Plutocrat *Arthur Ransome - Missee Lee *H. A. Rey and Margret Rey - Curious George *Budd Schulberg - What Makes Sammy Run? *Anya Seton - My Theodosia *Armstrong Sperry - Call It Courage *Phoebe Atwood Taylor **''The Perennial Boarder'' **''The Hollow Chest'' (as by Alice Tilton) *Kylie Tennant - The Battlers *Eudora Welty - A Curtain of Green *Franz Werfel - The Song of Bernadette *Virginia Woolf - Between the Acts (posthumously) New drama * Bertolt Brecht - Mother Courage and Her Children * Noel Coward - Blithe Spirit Poetry *W.H. Auden - New Year Letter (British edition of 'The Double Man') *William Rose Benét - The Dust which is God *Laurence Binyon - The North Star and Other Poems *T.S. Eliot, "The Dry Salvages" (third of the Four Quartets). *G.S. Fraser - The Fatal Landscape and Other Poems Births * March 13 - Donella Meadows, Limits to Growth author * April 10 - Paul Theroux, novelist and travel writer * May 19 - Nora Ephron, novelist and screenwriter * June 5 - Spalding Gray, screenwriter and dramatist * June 27 - James P. Hogan, science fiction author * July 12 - John Lahr, author and critic * September 1 - Gwendolyn MacEwen, Canadian poet * October 2 - John Sinclair, poet * October 4 - Anne Rice, horror/fantasy writer * October 13 - John Snow, cricketer and poet * October 25 - Anne Tyler, novelist * October 27 - Gerd Brantenberg, Norwegian feminist author and gay rights activist * date unknown - Pepetela, novelist * date unknown - Miles Kington, journalist Deaths * January 4 - Henri Bergson, writer * January 6 - F. R. Higgins, poet * January 13 - James Joyce, writer (b. 1882) * January 23 - John Oxenham, novelist and poet * February 7 - Banjo Paterson, poet * February 9 - Elizabeth von Arnim, novelist * March 13 - Elizabeth Madox Roberts, novelist and poet * March 28 - Virginia Woolf, author (b. 1882) * June 1 - Hugh Walpole, novelist * June 15 - Evelyn Underhill, poet * August 7 - Rabindranath Tagore, author (b. 1861) * November 18 – Émile Nelligan, poet Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Mary Treadgold, We Couldn't Leave Dinah * Frost Medal: Robert Frost * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Joyce Cary, A House of Children * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: John Gore, King George V * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Armstrong Sperry, Call It Courage * Nobel Prize for literature: not awarded * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Robert E. Sherwood, There Shall Be No Night * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Leonard Bacon: Sunderland Capture * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: no award given External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year